Bad Day
by Lala Yoichi
Summary: Sebuah fic pendek tentang kesialan yang dialami oleh Haruno Sakura. RnR? :D


**Bad Day**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
**Bad Day © Daniel Powter **  
**This fic is Mine**

Sinar mentari merambat melalui celah tirai _pink_ pucat yang tergantung manis di jendela, pertanda hari semakin siang. Dengkuran halus masih terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang penuh dengan suasana _pink_ beberapa menit kemudian, sepasang kelopak mata itu mulai bergerak gelisah.

_Where is the moment when we need it the most  
_  
"Engh.." lenguhan pelan meluncur dari bibir gadis yang serupa dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang. Ia mulai mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan sedikit melakukan gerakan kecil untuk meregangkan otot.

"Hoams.. jam berapa ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, memandang sekitar dengan pandangan linglung dan saat dia menoleh menatap jam dinding, mata seindah batu zamrud itu terbuka lebar.

"Oh tidak lagi.."

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

"Sial..!" gerutu gadis bernama Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Ia tendang asal dedaunan kering yang menghalangi jalannya. Hari ini dia dipecat karena terlambat selama tiga hari berturut-turut dan itu membuat moodnya semakin kacau.

_They tell me your blue sky's fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on  
_  
Ia pandangi langit siang itu dengan pandangan putus asa.  
"_Kaa-san_, _Tou-san_.. Aku ingin menyusul kalian saja di surga. Huft.. aku mulai bosan.." gumamnya dan menghela nafas panjang, memamerkan mimik wajah seolah dia adalah orang paling menderita di bumi ini. Hingga tanpa ia sadari ada sebuah kaleng cola yang menunggunya di depan, dan terinjak.

"Kyaaa!"

'BRUK'

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go_

"A-aduh.. _Itaii_~" rintihanya terdengar begitu memilukan telinga, layaknya seekor anak kucing yang dibuang di pinggir jalan, tak ada yang memperdulikannya. Bahkan orang-orang menolehpun tidak, seolah dia hanyalah makhluk transparan yang tak dapat dirasakan kehadirannya. Ia mulai bangun dari keterpurukan sesaatnya yang terasa begitu menyakitkan, dengan langkah tertatih Ia berjalan menuju Cafe yang ada beberapa meter di depan. Yeah, secangkir vanilla late mungkin bisa memperbaiki moodnya sekarang. Semoga saja. Memasang senyum manis seolah tak ada yang pernah terjadi, gadis bersurai unik itu mulai mengantri untuk memesan.

_You tell me your life's been way off line,  
You're falling to pieces every time,  
And I don't need no carryin' on_.

"Sakura!"

Terdengar panggilan dari arah meja di dekat jendela Cafe yang besar, karena saking keras semua pasang mata menoleh ke arah gadis cantik berponytail yang kini mulai salah tingkah.

"_Go-gomen ne, minna-san_.." ucap gadis pirang itu sambil beberapa kali membungkuk kecil.

"Ck, dasar _Piggy_.." cibir Sakura, Ia gerakkan kaki jenjangnya mendekati sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Hei... tumben kau sudah berkeliaran di Cafe, padahal biasanya kau masih asyik pacaran dengan tumpukan kertas?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang baru saja duduk di depannya, tentu saja dengan raut wajah heran.

"Aku dipecat." jawab Sakura singkat, padat dan tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Datar.

"_Are you kidding me_, Sakura?" dan setelah itu sesi curhatpun dibuka oleh gadis penyuka warna _pink_ itu, tentang hidupnya yang tak seindah angannya.

_Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

"Keinginanku sederhana,Ino. Aku ingin hidup bahagia, tapi sepertinya aku telah meleset jauh. Bahkan aku bisa melihat raut kecewa _Tou-san_ yang ia tujukan kepadaku sekarang." desah Sakura tersenyum lirih, karena merasa matanya mulai memanas maka ia sembunyikan wajah cantiknya di balik lengannya yang dilipat di atas meja. Ino hanya mendengarkan dalam diam dan dari sorot mata _baby blue_nya, begitu kentara bahwa ia sangat khawatir pada kawan _pink_nya itu.

_You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really  
don't mind_

"Sakura.." panggil Ino lembut.

"Besok datanglah ke kantor tempatku bekerja, aku akan merekomendasikanmu pada bos." lanjutnya. Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Ino yang tengah tersenyum kecil.

"Kau serius,_Pig_?" tanya Sakura dengan suara serak, efek menangis. Ino mengangguk mantap.

"Nah, sekarang hapus air matamu! Dasar, jidat cengeng!" ejek Ino. Sakura segera menegakkan badannya, bibirnya mengerucut lucu dan emeraldnya mendelik tajam, lalu ia hapus sisa air mata yang mulai mengering.

"Dasar babi gendut!" balas Sakura tak mau kalah. Lalu mereka saling melempar tatapan tajam, setajam si- eh?  
Ini sudah menit kelima mereka saling bertatapan dan saya mulai bosan, woii sampai kapan? -_-

"Mppfft.."

"Pppfft..."

"HAHAHAHA.." Bagus, sekarang mereka tiba-tiba tertawa seperti orang gila. Membuat seisi Café menatap heran. Mungkin mabuk kopi, batin sebagian dari mereka. Hah?

"_Arigato, Nee-chan_.." ucap Sakura tersenyum manis. Ino yang mendengar panggilan kakak dari bibir Sakura tertegun sebentar, matanya memanas dan memandang haru Sakura.

"Um.. Apapun akan ku lakukan untuk menolong adik kecilku yang ceroboh." dan kini gantian Sakura yang menangis haru.

"Aku rasa aku butuh pelukan." Ucap Sakura tersenyum lebar. Tanpa babibu lagi, kedua gadis itu saling membagi kasih sayang. Setelah berpelukan Sakura hendak duduk di kursinya kembali, saat itu pula seorang pelayan tanpa sengaja menyenggol kursinya dan membuatnya bergeser dari tempat semula hingga..

'BRUKK'

"Upss"

"_I-Itaaaai_~"

_You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

FIN

Apa ini ? -_-

REVIEW? :D


End file.
